dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Ares
Ares is the God of War and son of Zeus, as well as the paternal half-brother of Wonder Woman. At some point Ares killed his father after Zeus and the Amazons fought against him. He would later reappear during World War I after showing interest in a new deadly gas being developed. Ares desired the gas to use against humanity, a race which he had developed jealousy for.[http://batman-news.com/2017/01/10/wonder-woman-french-studio-cine-live/ New images of Gal Gadot in ‘Wonder Woman’, plus the villain is finally confirmed - Batman-News] Biography To be added Personality Ares, as the God of War, is extremely violent and bloodthirsty, as well as quite selfish, sinister, and malevolent, willing to wipe out humanity (by instigating the devastating World War I and then utilizing an immensely deadly gas), after becoming jealous of their race, and even going so far as patricide, assassinating his own father, Zeus. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Pagan God Physiology:' As an Olympian god, Ares is incredibly powerful, at least rivaling the tremendous might of Wonder Woman. **'War Manipulation': Ares, as the God of War, has the formidable power to manipulate war, strife, combat, and other forms of conflict, to a great extent. Ares can therefore induce conflicts by influencing people or events - raising personal and fanatical armies, shown when he corrupted humanity with war shortly after the race's creation, and latter instigating the extremely devastating World War I, with conflict and bloodshed serving to make Ares more powerful. This power also allows Ares to naturally be incredibly skilled in all forms of fighting, and weaponry.Everything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot **'Invulnerability:' Ares, as an Olympian god, cannot be killed by normal superficial means, given as how Zeus was only slain by another Olympian god, Ares himself.Everything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot **'Longevity:' Ares, due to him being an Olympian god, is timeless and has been alive for eons, predating the time when Zeus created humanity and the Amazons.Everything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot |-| Abilities= *'Master Combatant': Ares, as the God of War, is a tremendously skilled, fierce, and formidable armed and hand-to-hand combatant, a master of numerous martial arts, as well as an expert in wielding weapons, with centuries of combat experience. Indeed, Ares' tremendous combat skills have allowed him to at least evenly fight against Wonder Woman. *'Warfare Expertise': Ares, as the God of War, is an expert in all areas of warfare. |-| Weaknesses= *'Godkiller:' Ares can only be slain with this magical Amazon weaponEverything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot. *'Beings of Equal Power:' Ares, when fighting other Olympian gods, such as his father Zeus, is more vulnerable, as they are powerful enough to injure and even kill Ares, much like how Ares himself was able to kill Zeus. Everything we learned from our WONDER WOMAN edit bay visit with Patty Jenkins (2017) Gal Gadot |-| Equipment= To be added Relationships Family *Zeus † - father *Wonder Woman - paternal half-sister Allies *General Ludendorff *Doctor Poison Enemies *Wonder Woman - Archenemy *Zeus † - victim *Steve Trevor *Etta Candy External Links *Ares at the Wonder Woman Wiki *Ares at the DC Animated Universe *Ares at the DC Database *Ares at the DC Movies Wiki *Ares at the DC Universe Online References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic users Category:Gods